starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:Dash Rendar
Dash Rendar foi um contrabandista corelliano, e amigo de Han Solo, Lando Calrissian e do resto da Aliança Rebelde. Biografia Juventude Dash Rendar nasceu no planeta Corellia, aonde vivia com seus pais e seu irmão Stanton. Dash seria eventualmente aceito pela Academia Imperial em Carida, onde thumb|right|160px|Dash & Leebo. começou seus estudos, mostrando-se um estudante promissor. Entretando, quando seu irmão Stanton colidiu um cargueiro (sabotado por ordem do Príncipe Xizor) no museu aeroespacial particular do Imperador Palpatine, Dash foi expulso da academia, e juntamente com toda sua família, banido do Núcleo, causando assim uma hostilidade de Dash para com o Império. Dash tornaria-se logo um piloto freelancer e contrabandista, viajando pela Galáxia a bordo de sua nave, um cargueiro leve YT-2400, chamado de Outrider. Em suas viagens, Dash se uniria logo a seu co-piloto e mecânico dróide LE-BO2D9, também chamado de Leebo, o qual ele recebeu de presente de um comediante em Rodia. Piloto Freelancer [[Imagem:Mos Eisley.jpg|right|300px|thumb|Dash Rendar voando na Outrider para fora de Mos Eisley.]] Durante seu tempo como contrabandista ele se tornou amigo de Han Solo, Lando Calrissian, e Katya M'buele, com quem ele já havia trabalhado. Ele gostou de sua competitividade com Solo, para ver quem tinha a nave mais rápida. Solo já havia ganhado de Rendar por um triz em uma corrida entre as duas naves. Dash havia se tornado tão bem-sucedido que ele foi capaz de comprar outra nave, a Outrunner. Em 0 BBY, Dash foi visto voando na Outrider para fora do porto espacial de Mos Eisley. Suas razões de saída e destino são desconhecidas. Um ano após a Batalha de Yavin ele ajudou Zak e Tash Arranda a salvar a aeronave Star of Empire de uma inteligência artificial chamada SIM. Logo após isso ele começou sua afiliação com a Aliança Rebelde, transportando suprimentos médicos e alimentícios. Aliança Rebelde thumb|160px|left|Dash Rendar, membro da [[Aliança Rebelde|Rebelião.]] Dash se tornou envolvido na Guerra Civil Galáctica quando o Império atacou a nova base rebelde em Hoth. Dash pilotou um snowspeeder com o Rogue Squadron como Rogue 12 e manejou uma manobra para derrubar um andador AT-AT durante a batalha. Como Solo, ele também foi forçado a escapar da captura imperial voando pelo cinturão de asteróides de Hoth. Graças à sua associação passada com Lando Calrissian, Dash foi contratado para seguir os passos de Boba Fett e do capturado Han Solo. As investigações de Dash o levaram até o planeta-sucata de Ord Mantell, onde ele enfrentou IG-88D. Tirando a informação de IG-88D, Dash encontrou Fett no planeta Gall. Fett estava reparando sua nave no espaçoporto quando Dash atacou o Caçador de recompensas e a Slave I, prejudicando-a no processo. Mas, depois da chegada da Aliança em Gall, Dash os abandonou durante a batalha, achando que seu dever estava feito. Logo depois, Dash foi contratado pela Princesa Leia Organa para ficar de olho em Luke Skywalker enquanto ele estivesse em retiro em Tatooine. Dash salvou a vida de Skywalker pela primeira vez quando ele impediu uma armadilha de uma gangue de Swoop Bikes liderada por Big Gizz e Spiker. Dash continuou sua amizade com a Aliança quando voou com Luke e um esquadrão de Bothans no ataque ao cargueiro imperial Suprosa, uma missão na qual Dash interceptou os planos da Segunda Estrela da Morte. Dash salvou a vida de Skywalker novamente quando Luke e Lando foram atacados por Guardas de Coruscant, enquanto estavam tentando se infiltrar no Palácio de Xizor pelos esgotos. Ele então acompanhou os rebeldes no resgate de Leia Organa. Dash colocou Bombas de pulso no elevador do palácio e rumou na Outrider junto com a Aliança Rebelde para o ataque à estação espacial de Xizor. Quando a estação espacial foi destruída pelo Star Destroyer Executor de Darth Vader, os Rebeldes tiveram que se esforçar para escapar dos destroços da estação. Durante a fuga, a Outrider pareceu ter sido destruída por pedaços dos destroços. Driblando a Morte thumb|right|250px|Dash Rendar. Dash pareceu ter morrido na explosão da Outrider. Na verdade, ele havia entrado no híperespaço e sobrevivido. Dash só reapareceu quando a Aliança Rebelde precisou de ajuda para previnir Guri, a assassina robótica do Príncipe Xizor, de ser usada pela sobrinha do falecido príncipe, Savan, que estava tentando reviver o Sol Negro. Depois desses eventos, Dash se encontrou com Guri em uma cantina na Lua de Hurd's e os dois começaram uma parceria. Mais tarde eles ajudaram Kyle Katarn a se infiltrar em Saigo, o mundo-fortaleza Tof. Dash e Guri também criaram a ODT, uma empresa de construção de Dróides réplicas de humanos, como a própria Guri, em Onadax na região de Minos Cluster. Eles usaram a empresa para trazer o irmão de Dash, Stanton, "de volta" à vida. Mas ele e Guri largaram a empresa pouco tempo depois, na época em que ela foi invadida por Jaina Solo, e cada um seguiu caminhos diferentes. Existem rumores de que durante a Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, Dash foi o responsável pela sabotagem dos carregamentos da Brigada da Paz. Nos Bastidores thumb|right|200px|Action Figure. *'' O personagem foi criado para o projeto multimídia Sombras do Império(Shadows of the Empire). LucasFilm e Steve Perry imaginaram Dash como um "piloto insolente ao estilo Top Gun. Um sujeito com um verdadeiro talento mas um pouco fanfarrão e briguento também". *'' No jogo de Sombras do Império, Dash pilota sua nave dentro da estação espacial de Xizor, atirando no reator e destruindo-o. *'' Um personagem com o perfil meio imcompleto, Dash tem participações pequenas na narrativa de quadrinhos e livros. Foi no jogo de Sombras do Império que ele foi a estrela. Os jogadores poderiam controlar Dash por doze missões separadas seguindo o curso do roteiro de SDI(Sombras do Império). *'' O artista Mike Butkus, que houve música enquanto desenha, explicou que Dash foi ilustrado enquanto ele ouvia Elvis Presley e o rock'n'roll de 1960. *'' A criação de Dash foi uma combinação de elementos de Mike Butkus, Killian Plunkett e John Knoll. Ele foi então refinado pela LucasArts, numa combinação de "um cara insolente, bonito e solitário" e "um barbudo briguento". "Tom Cruise com atitude", "Elvis no espaço" e Kevin Costner foram todos inspirações para a criação. *'' A foto em carne e osso de Dash Rendar foi retratada por John Knoll. No jogo de SDI Dash foi dublado por John Cygan * A nave de Dash, a Outrider, pode ser vista na edição especial de Uma Nova Esperança. *'' O tema musical de Dash pode ser brevemente ouvido durante a obra "beggar's canyon chase" no CD da ''Trilha sonora de Sombras do Império. *'' Uma figura de ação de Dash foi feita em 1996 como parte da coleção de brinquedos de Sombras do Império. A figura incluia uma pistola blaster e um rifle especialmente criado para o boneco. A Outrider também foi feita um brinquedo. Aparições * Rebel Dawn *'' Galatic Battlegrounds *'' Galaxy of Fear: The Doomsday Ship *'' Sombras do Império *'' Shadows of the Empire: Evolution *'' Or Die Trying *'' Star Wars Episódio IV: Uma Nova Esperança Fontes *'' Dash Rendar no Star Wars Databank * The New Essential Guide to Characters *'' The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire *'' Star Wars Episódio IV: Uma Nova Esperança *'' The Dark Forces Saga Links Externos Dash Rendar em Wikipedia Categoria: Corellianos Categoria: Personagens da Aliança Rebelde Categoria: Pilotos da Frota Estelar Imperial Categoria: Contrabandistas